Operation Circus
by leothelion22
Summary: When a strange portal brings a new Megan the boys need to find out what's wrong
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Amazing Spiez

Now Loading Operation Circus chapter 1…

Old building with the spiez 9:45 PM

As Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony were sneaking in a top building to catch their baddie red handed the worse could happen.

Lee: Great body guards are everywhere. What now?

Marc: I say, we split into two teams and we quickly maneuver around the body guards to the bad guy while, another team fights off the guards.

Tony: (Confident) Well I definitely want to beat up some big guys to show them whose boss!

Megan: Then it's settled Marc and I will maneuver around the guards and Lee and T will fight them.

They all agreed and the plan was set. Lee and Tony walked in and shouted at the body guards as Megan and Marc were slowly crawling past them. Then when the guards were chasing Lee and Tony, they blasted off with their rocket boots. As Marc and Megan close to the doors of the bad guy four other big, buff guards were there. Megan hyper jumped above the guards and on her way face to face with the villain.

Megan: (Still running to the main office) Marc, hold them off till I nab the baddie alright!

Marc nodded and threw his Freezdisc at the guards' heads. Megan opened the doors and as soon as she was in the doors shut.

Megan: Put your hands up I'm from WOOHP!

The male villain laughed as he flicked a switch that made a Sapphire cat glow and appeared there as a portal. As much as Megan tried not to be sucked in the whirlwind portal she let go of what she was holding felt into it. But, then another, and yes another, Megan appeared in circus clothes. (Just think of VesVes from Sailor Moon, except the hair color and bangs are the same, the top is a tank top and the eyes are the same to). She was just as shocked as he was but, then she had an angry look and took out her whip and whipped the letters 'CQ' on his face.

Lee: (Shouting) Megan! Megan! Are you in there?

Megan: (To the bad guy) you tell them about this and I will hunt you down and spread mouse traps on every inch of your body. Clear?

The man nodded in fear. Then Megan climbed into the air vent to get away from the building. The Clark boys rushed in but, it was too late Megan along with the portal was gone.

Tony: Hey were did Megan go?

The boys turned to the villain, who was weeping like a little girl; they saw the letters on his face. (Hard to miss that)…

Marc: More importantly what does 'CQ' mean?

Lee: Let me see if she'll answer here MP com… No luck let's see if Jerry knows anything about this.

Little did they know an eagle flew by the window but, what would an eagle be doing out at night?

As the boys' entered their boss's office they saw Megan standing close to the computer in her usual street clothes.

Marc: Megan you're alright, we thought something bad happened to you!

Megan: I thought so to that's why I left so I could see Jer, just to make sure.

Lee: So do you know anything about this?

Lee showed the picture of the villain's face with the letters 'CQ' on them. Megan shook her head.

Jerry: I'll search data for it; right now it's almost six o'clock.

Tony: That's right it's Saturday and Mom said she was goanna get up early.

All the siblings got WOOHPED out by Jerry to their front porch. Lee slowly opened the door as they all walked in Tony slammed the door.

Lee, Megan, and Marc: Ssssshhhhhh!

Tony: (Whispering) Sorry

As they were going to go up to their rooms undetected Their Mom was there on top of the stair case waiting with an angry look on her face.

Karen Clark: And where have you four been?

Lee: (Stammering) Um… well... You see…

Tony: (Stammering) we- we were…

Marc: (Stammering) Uh- um…

Megan: (Clearly) I and Marc were tutoring Lee and Tony and as you know they aren't the best students so, we volunteered to help them.

The boys looked shocked as their sister came up with the perfect excuse.

Karen Clark: Well that's very nice of the two of you now go back to bed alright.

The kids nodded as they headed up the stairs.

Lee: (Whispering) Nice save Megan, I thought for sure are cover was blown!

Megan: No prob

They went back to sleep for a couple hours.

The Clark House 2:15 PM

Megan walked down the stairs slowly in an outfit similar to the one she wore in Operation Terrible Thirteen. Marc was reading a boring science book, Lee was playing a video game, and Tony was watching Lee. Megan clenched her fist on a heart shaped necklace. As she came down the stairs she looked at her brothers.

Megan: Hey little T I'm going to get ice cream want to come?

Tony: Are you kidding sure!

He practically ran as Megan stepped out the door with Tony. Marc and Lee looked at each other in confusion. After Megan and Tony got their ice cream three tall boys approached them.

Tony: Uh- Oh those are the Bose brothers.

Megan: (Uninterested) And I should be scared of them with a last name like that?

Bose boy 1: You should be, little girl

That made her mad. She cracked her knuckles as the brothers were laughing. Then she ran up and kicked one in the gut, he fell to the floor, Megan easily picked him up and slammed him into his two other brothers. As one of them was crawling away Megan grabbed his leg and said. "Who said I was done with you yet?" she put them into one spot and tied them up.

Megan: (Whispering) if you mess with me or anyone else I'll take you three to a Paraná pit so I can watch them eat you!

Then she flicked their foreheads and as they got up they screamed for their mommy. Megan laughed as Tony was shocked and surprised at his sister for beating up the toughest guys in the city. When they got back home Tony couldn't wait to tell his brothers what happened. Megan picked up her skate board and gear and said, "If anyone needs me I'll be at the skate park." When she closed the door Tony jumped on the couch.

Lee: Why are so jumpy?

Tony: Because Megan just beat up the three toughest guys in the city like it was nothing.

Marc and Lee: No way!

Tony: Yeah, I don't know but, something strange is going on with Megan.

Lee: I think we should ask her when she gets home

Marc: We have to make it sneakier so, she won't think we know anything is wrong.

Without warning they were WOOHPED. As they came down Megan was the only Clark missing.

Jerry: I sent her out on another mission but, don't worry meet up with you later. The reason that I've brought you've hear is that I need you to check out alright.

Jerry gave them their gadgets and they were off. When they arrived they were egger to get in.

Marc: All I need to do is to crack the code.

Tony: Hey what's Megan doing in those clothes? (Referring to the Circus clothes she wore earlier)

The boys hid behind a crate near the door. Megan seemed to be focused on a picture of a man as she stood in front of the building. Then the man from the picture opened the outer door as Megan hid behind the other crate. As the man left the second door Megan popped out to observe the man.

Man: What are you doing?

Megan looked at the front and back of the man, and then smiled.

Megan: So you're the one I want, your Peter Pixie right?

Peter: Yes I am I guess you familiar with my work?

Megan: Yeah, you won't mind an autograph would you?

He nodded and wrote his name on a piece of paper and walked away. Megan: (whispering) Sucker!

Peter turned as Megan smiled sweetly and then continued walking. She cracked her whip. Megan: RaniRani follow that shadow and report back to me, an elephants shadow emerged and took the place of Peter's shadow. Then Megan disappeared to.

Lee: Ok we defiantly need to talk to her when we get home

The boys nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Circus chapter 2

The Clark house 4:37 PM

As Megan walked in almost not seen Tony jumped in front of her bedroom door.

Megan: What did you do to my room?

Tony: Nothing! It's just I have to do a quiz for choir or I'll be kicked out.

Megan: I guess you can ask me a couple questions but, after that I have stuff to do.

Tony nodded as he rushed his sister into his smelly room.

Tony: First question what is your thought on Global Warming?

Megan: Nothing, next question…

Tony: Ok… What do you do in your free time?

Megan: Not to be quizzed I have somewhere to go maybe later T

Megan went into her room to grab money and her cell phone and headed out the door.

Lee: I thought you were suppose to keep her here Ton

Tony: I tried but, there is something wrong with her…

Marc: Then there's only one thing to do spy on her.

They all agreed and headed for their sister, Megan…

Later at the mall 4:45 PM

Megan walked in to a jewelry store where she bought a big Sapphire and then got a phone call from a familiar voice.

Lee: (to Marc) can you trace the call?

Marc: I'm trying but it seems to be out of range for some reason.

Megan: (on the phone) Yeah, Yeah I'll talk to you later right now I have to go to WOOHP

As she hung up the Clark boys looked at each other.

Tony: Maybe that guy is an agent of WOOHP

Lee: (Whispering) whoever he is we still need to follow her.

Megan got instantly WOOHPED as her brothers followed her staying their distance. As they dropped from Jerry's office they noticed Megan wasn't there.

Jerry: I finally found out what CQ meant it stands for Circus Quartet, and also I need you to investigate a break in the Peter Pixie Building on the right of the Ron Skyler building.

Marc: Well where's Megan she's been acting strange ever since are last mission.

Jerry: I'm sure she's fine she's in the weapons room building making something and then she's on her mission.

Lee: Well we have to go there for something them we'll be right back.

As Jerry nodded the boys ran, sprinted, and slipped to their destination. When they got there Megan was tinkering and working on what looked like a big candle holder with the Sapphire on it.

Megan: Hey Guys!

Tony: What's that thing?

Megan: Well if it works correctly it will force people to tell the truth…

Marc: And if it doesn't work?

Megan: It will shoot Sapphire shrapnel everywhere but, I have a mission right now see ya!

When she left the boys went to a mission of their own. But, the two buildings looked alike. They were looking at the building that wasn't trashed. But, they didn't see Megan trying to get in the un- trashed building without being seen. Megan looked through disguises which she found one that was sure to be un-detected. Her hair was long and black with a little mini pony tail with some of the hair. She had a small tan hat that matched the mystery style jacket with a tan mini skirt black leggings with knee- high dark brown boots. And fuchsia tinted sunglasses; also with dark brown leather gloves. As the boys walked in the trashed building Megan walked in the other building.

Megan approached a blonde lady who was chewing gum.

Megan: Excuse me; I have an appointment with Mr. Skyler can I see him.

Woman: Sorry he doesn't see children.

Megan put on hand the woman's shoulder and pressed on it. Soon the lady was unconscious. Megan flipped over the counter and used her sunglasses- or should I say gadget, to see where the master key was hidden. It was in a locked place so; Megan kicked a big hole in it and got the key. But, she wasn't yet she looked at the computer and she was not happy with what she found. She called someone that sounded like Marc on her MP com

Megan: Hey MC, It's Megan I found out are little friend could be behind this and there's an underground tunnel connected to the two buildings.

MC: We'll check it out but, don't mess with him yet, that Ritchie in there world doesn't know that Megan is alive…

Megan: Alright but, I'm still goanna complete my mission, even though I'm not home…

MC: Don't worry at two Am you'll be able to...

Megan: OK see you then

As she ended the call she approached the elevator to the 18'Th floor. Too bad there were guys to stop her, luckily she had a card up her sleeve, literally, and she pulled out a card that made the men scream in terror. She opened the escape hatch to get out of the elevator to an air vent. Megan appeared were she needed to me at Mr. Skyler's office. She blew up a giant floating red ball as she stepped in.

Mr. Skyler: Who are you?

Megan: (taking off the sunglasses) what? You don't see as an adventures girl with a sliver spirit and a heart of gold?

Mr. Skyler: No! You look suspicious to me!

Megan: Suspicious? What gave me away!

Mr. Skyler: Because people don't float on giant red balls!

Megan: (taking of her hat) Aw man I thought this outfit was it but, I guess not.

Then Megan threw her hat and the red ball flipped and she was in her Circus clothes. And just like that her hat was back as her whip. Mr. Skyler was frozen in fear. Then he ran to the window to see if he could get away.

Megan: (pouting) I hate it when they run, o well more fun for me.

Then she grabbed her whip and was lost in the darkness of the ceiling. Then Mr. Skyler's phone started to ring. He slowly approached the phone and answered.

Mr. Skyler: H-Hello?

Megan: You know it's rude to run away from a girl!

Mr. Skyler hung up and looked around, no Megan in site. Then she flipped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it which knocked him out cold.

Megan: At least now it will be easier to put him in the ball…

Megan focused on the ball and milled it with Mr. Skyler.

Megan: Man, if only all my missions were this easy…

As she said that the ceiling had big, sharp spikes on it that were coming down slowly. Megan pulled out an ace of diamonds and threw it to the window and at that moment it exploded as a big hole. Megan looked down with the floating Mr. Skyler in one hand and saw there was a seven feet fall. She threw her whip up in the air and then when it came down it was a very long rope. Megan tied it to one end on the bottom of the hole and then the other end on her waste. She put Mr. Skyler near her legs and slid down the building like it was a mountain.

When she got down her brothers were there but, they didn't see her. Megan put her disguise back on and miniature the ball to the size of a bouncy ball. She sneaked past them to get in her jet and go.

When she was driving halfway she had a call from MC.

MC: You were right it is him, and from the video footage we got from the cave it seems like he's the cause of the two mans brawl.

Megan: Thanks and I just caught Skyler, now all I have to do is to make mixture to wake him up.

MC: Perfect, see you at two.

Megan: Bye

She switched the plane to auto pilot and headed to Mr. Skyler at the end of the plane. Megan opened an up a place where you would mix things together.

Megan: Warm skunk oil, Tony's and Lee's sweaty, smelly, dirty sock, onions, and something I found under the family car. Perfect, that's a wake up call.

The Clark House 8:30 PM

When the boys got home they saw their sister on the couch reading a magazine.

Lee: (whispering) Follow my lead.

They approached Megan.

Lee: Hey sis want to watch a couple of movies with us in the living room?

Megan: Hm, sure when?

Tony: In a moment just let us get the movie ok?

The boys dashed to the bedroom.

Marc: We can't let her out of our site!

Lee: which is why I came up with the movie we'll have all six of our eyes on her.

Tony: We also need to block the place so, she can't leave!

Marc: Good idea let's go!

Five hours into the movies the boys were almost asleep while, Megan was wide awake. She pulled out a small purple ball and began to hold her breath. Megan threw the ball and gas sprouted, making the boys unconscious. As soon as the smog cleared she headed out the door to an old Circus tent across the street.

Tony quickly woke up and after he woke up Lee and Marc they were off to the old Circus tent. Megan opened the portal and almost stepped through it if it wasn't for Lee making her trip.

Megan: O no you should be out cold.

Tony: Well we aren't and you have to come with us.

Megan: You dunderheads! Your goanna ruin everything!

Jerry: (from nowhere) Indeed!

Marc, Lee, and Tony: Jerry!

Jerry: Yes, allow me to explain you see-

Jerry would have finished but, through the portal a bionic ironic arm grabbed Megan and pulled her in.

Marc, Lee, and Tony: Megan!

But, then the other Megan came through wearing her spy gear.

Marc, Lee, and Tony: Megan?

Megan: Of course it's me who else?

Jerry: (sighing) Allow me to explain in my office…

He pressed a button and they were there in Jerry's office. Now he would explain everything…

To Be Continued…


End file.
